The present invention relates to an optical electronic device for projecting the image of an object on a sample.
The present invention relates more particularly to a charged particle beam system designed for use in the manufacture of large scale integrated circuit configurations.
It is current practice to use charged particle beams ions or electrons, in the planar technology used for manufacturing semiconductor circuits or components for producing an image on layers sensitive to these particles for causing physico-chemical transformations through windows which are drawn on the layers sensitive to the action of the particle beams. The use of charged particle beams in the operation of drawing and etching sensitive layers, which is called microlithography, is described for example in the book by E. Munro: "Electron Beam Lithography in Applied Charged Particle Optics", Septier Academic Press (1980).
From the point of view of the semiconductor sample, as is described in this publication, it is conventional to use either a beam whose density has a Gaussian geometric distribution, or a beam with defined shape, or else a beam with defined shape but which may be varied depending on the exposure of a semiconductor sample. The present invention relates to the machines producing beams of the two above latter mentioned types.
A variable shaped beam is described more particularly in the communication by J. Trotel: "Electron Beam Direct Writing Lithographic System" published in the "Proceedings on the 9th International Conference on Electron Ion Beam Science and Technology".
All the electronic or ionic microlithographic systems include, for aiming the beam at a given point of the sample, both a mechanical movement of the table on which the sample is disposed and movement of the beam using magnetic or electrostatic methods. The movement of the table may be measured with great accuracy by means of a laser interferometer as is described in the French patent application No. FR-A-2 220 073.
When the beam is not deflected by the magnetic or electrostatic means, it is focused on a so called Gaussian plane. It is usual to situate the plane of the sample in the vicinity of the Gaussian plane. The magnetic means for deflecting the beam generally consist of windings through which an electric current passes and which are arranged in different ways and the electrostatic means consist of electrodes situated in the vicinity of the path of the beam. When the deflection of the beam is increased, there appear in the Gaussian plane both defocusing of the beam and non linearity between the electric signals energizing the magnetic or electrostatic deflectors and the deflected distance of the beam with respect to the axis. These defects are called geometric aberrations and a description thereof is made in the above publication by B. Munro. The whole of the aberrations must be less than the desired accuracy.
The problem of minimizing these aberrations is also described in this publication.
It is shown that these aberrations can be minimized by distributing the deflection over 2, 3 stages or even more, each of these stages having their efficiency determined in a given ratio as well as their respective azimuthal orientations.
The maximum is drawn from such arrangements when one or more of these stages are immersed, partially or completely, in the magnetic field of the lens.
It is important to be able to carry out the deflection variations, very rapidly, stabilization of the beam having to take place with the accuracy required by the system. The limitations on this rapidity are greater with magnetic deflectors because of the self inductance effect and because of the appearance of Eddy currents in conducting parts close to the deflectors.
It is current practice to divide the field accessible to the beam into zones or "subfields" to carry out rapid variations inside a subfield by means of an electric deflector and to direct the beam from one subfield to another by means of a slower magnetic deflector, the Eddy currents being reduced below an acceptable limit by guiding the magnetic field lines of the deflectors in non conducting magnetic parts, for example ferrites, for preventing said field lines from circulating in the pole pieces of the lenses which are generally conducting. To minimize the appearance of Eddy currents in the metal parts which surround the path of the beam, the thickness of the conducting layer must be reduced as much as possible, for example using thin layer techniques on an insulating tube.
Another type of aberration which limits the resolution of the electron beam microlithographic systems comes from Coulombien effects, that is to say from the repulsion between electrons in the beam. This effect becomes important for variable shaped beams, because they allow a higher working electronic current to be disposed on the sample. It has been demonstrated in the article "Transverse Coulombien Aberrations in Electron Lithography Probes" appearing in "Optik 62", No. 2, page 189, 1982 that the aberration .delta.r called space charge conforms to the relationship: EQU .delta..sub.r =.alpha.IL/.alpha..sup.2
in which relationship I designates the working current, L the path between a diaphragm called object stencil and the plane of the sample and .alpha. the semiaperture of the beam in the plane of the sample.
Furthermore, for limiting the charges in the beam to what is strictly necessary, the French patent application No. Fr-A-2 513 425 proposes disposing the aperture limitation diaphragm immediately downstream of the source so that this diaphragm is optically conjugate with the optical center of the last lens.
In addition to the theoretical limitations which have just been described, there also exist in any microlithography system problems of contaimination as a function of the time of use which cause a drift of the beam and a loss of resolution of the system. Cleaning is an operation which may be long and delicate.
The present invention provides an electronic optical device for projecting the reduced image of an object on a sample with a reduction factor whose order of size is typically 1/50 for a typical acceleration voltage of 20 kV.
With this device, a microlithography system may be given the following typical properties:
resolution and precision better than 0.1 .mu.m, all aberrations considered together;
speed of directing the beam;
working current on the sample greater than 4 .mu.A;
reduction of contamination risks, simplification of assembly and cleaning, and
zero or negligible magnetic field at the level of the sample.
For this, and in particular so as to obtain a reduction of the risks of contamination and simplification of assembly and cleaning, the invention provides a device in which no electrostatic deflector is used and having a single metallized insulating tube covering the path of the object beam of the sample. An arrangement is also provided of the different members which form the device of the invention allowing the different requirements mentioned above to be satisfied while maintaining the object sample distance within reasonable limits.
What distinguishes the invention more particularly from the prior art systems is that it deliberately privileges the reduction of Coulombien aberrations while accepting a reduction of the addressed field.